Alive
by DearestDissapointment
Summary: In spite of it all, Dark Pit was still alive. For Lunatic from the sun's Vistruso contest. (Also late as heck sorry dont hurt me)
_I'm not Nintendo don't sue me please_

 _Sorry this is so late you can deduct marks if you want Lunatic_

 _Fun fact: I wrote this from scratch on the day it was due after scrapping a total of 3 different story ideas. All of them were much too complicated, so I shat this out of my ass. Enjoy._

 _This story is based off Alive by Sia, though I have discovered listening to "Coming Back" by Dean Ray and "Stand by You" by Marlisa fit certain parts of this fic._

 _Little exposition: A government called "The Order", who are more or less the Nazis, have gained total control over everything. Lead by Palutena, who is basically Satan now, they wreck shit up. The rest should be obvious from the story._

It seemed, Dark Pit noted, that he might be in a little trouble.

The streets of the poor, aspiring town that was once smashville was now razed to the ground, it's only decoration consisting of some fire, some rubble and the occasional corpse, all done in the name of "peace" and "justice" by the corrupt Order, the sick regime that didn't even care about pretending to be a government anymore.

And the one that lead the Order into battle stood right in front of him, eyes that were almost identical to his staring straight at his own.

Pit , clad in his Three Sacred Treasures, aimed a blue arrow at Dark Pit, face impassive, as blank as an unused canvas. Only his eyes portrayed any sign that he was still alive, as the rest of his body was about as stiff as a board.

Yes, Dark Pit thought, he may just be in a little bit of trouble.

"Pit," spat the fallen angel bitterly, taking out his own bow and readying it.

"Pittoo," Pit replied apathetically, completely indifferent about the whole ordeal.

"Why?" asked Dark Pit simply. "Why would you do this?"

"For the Order, of course," said Pit, in a tone one would use against a child who had just stated the moon was made of cheese. "For the Goddess Palutena."

"Why did you betray us?" yelled Dark Pit, pulling back his "bowstring" further. "Answer me, goddammit!"

"Because I serve my Goddess, of course," stated Pit, still using the utterly infuriating condescending tone. "Why else?"

"You chose your 'Goddess' over everybody else," snarled Dark Pit. "Everything else. Your morals, your friends," he listed, shaking in fury.

"You were never one of those friends," lashed out Pit, almost portraying emotion.

"That doesn't bother me." A lie.

"Oh?" Pit raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Then what does?"

"The fact that you betrayed us!" Screamed Dark Pit, spittle flying from his mouth. Shaking in fury, panting, he fire an arrow at Pit's bow, knocking it out of his hands.

"You are a monster!" screamed Dark Pit. "You are despicable! You are nothing more than a puppet of that goddess!" Dark Pit charged at Pit and slit his throat with his swords. Pit fell to the ground, motionless. Dark Pit felt his throat burst into pain at the feeling of his own throat suffering from the same injury due to their shared bond.

Then Pit got up again. The pain went away.

"Lady Palutena's powers are absolute," smirked Pit, finally showing emotion. "There is no possible way for you to win."

"Drop dead!"

Dark Pit summoned an Ogre Club he had stolen from Pit and attempted to swipe at him. Pit simply dodged it, making a discreet hand motion behind his back. Link jumped out of the shadows, swinging his Master Sword at Dark Pit. Dark Pit parried the blow, taking out his staff and jumping back, aiming it at Link and blowing his head off. Unlike Pit, Link stayed down.

"Your stupid Goddess isn't so good at fixing humans, is she?" snarled Dark Pit, his fierce tone at odds with his almost teasing statement.

"Link will live," dismissed Pit, brandishing the bow he had picked up off of the ground. "Maybe."

"Shut up and let me eviscerate you, you whiny filth," shot Dark Pit, firing at Pit with his staff.

Pit sidestepped the laser, firing a barrage of arrows in retaliation. Dark Pit reflected them with his orbitars, before shooting the orbitars straight at Pit. Pit stumbled slightly, before righting himself and going in close to strike. Pit slashed across Dark Pit's chest, spilling blood.

Dark Pit coughs in pain, kneeling, clutching his chest.

"Guess that's it, huh?"

 _No. It's not._

"You do know by killing me you die too, right?"

 _I'm still breathing._

"I do as Lady Palutena asks. She wants you dead."

 _But I'm not._

"Please," pleaded Dark Pit, suddenly desperate. "Tell me why you stabbed your friends in the back. Why are Toon Link and Robin dead. Why is Viridi gone."

 _You've took it all, but I'm still breathing._

"Because I had to!" snaps Pit, his mask finally shattering. "You think I wanted to? It's your fault! You had to betray us."

"You betrayed me!" screamed Dark Pit. "You tried to kill me! You pretend to be my friend, and then tried to stab me and my friends in the back! I HATE YOU!" Dark Pit gasps in pain, clutching his chest harder, before resuming his rant.

"I've always hated you! When I first woke up, you were there, holding my life in the body of a stranger! Always there, taunting me with your stupid bonds and your stupid past! You dragged me into the middle of a war I had nothing to do with, and you made me endure the hellish thunderstorm I was born in!"

 _I'm Alive._

Dark Pit was standing up now, still ranting. "You had everything I never had. Do you know how badly I just wanted a home? To be treated as something other than a demon?" Dark Pit shook his head, bringing out all of the weapons he had stolen from Pit throughout the years. "I'm everything _wrong_ with you. I've made every single mistake that you could make. And when this crappy Order wasn't around, you pretended to help me, giving me everything I didn't need. You never noticed I was actually in pain."

 _I'm Alive._

"You always tried to confine me into some kind of box, even when we first met," stated Dark Pit, drawing his weapons. "But I knew what I wanted. I went up and got it. I did all the things you said that I wouldn't. And all in spite of you, I'm still breathing. I'm alive."

Pit, just stood there, silent, before drawing his weapons, smiling a creepy smile. "Not for long." He whistled, calling out "Centurions!"

A couple of burly centurions came in, holding something Dark Pit couldn't identify. "You may be alive for now, but during your little monologue guess who we killed.?" Pit was still smiling, unnervingly, as the centurions dumped what appeared to be a mangled corpse. Dark Pit froze as he realised who it was.

His only companion throughout the whole ordeal, his only friend, his love.

Despite all the blood, it was still, undoubtedly, Lucina.

Dark Pit stood there for what felt like hours, staring at the body, desoerately trying to salvage the situation.

 _I'm still breathing._

Pit sauntered towards his, bearing a sadistic smile.

 _I'm still breathing._

Pit raised his weapon.

 _I'm alive._

Dark Pit parried it at the last second, before raising his head up at Pit and smiled just as sadistically as Pit, their face identical.

" _Die_ "

 _I'm ali-_

... _No. We're not._

 _Thanks for reading_


End file.
